


small windows

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Nyx Goes to College, Prompto Works At A Drive Thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is for a small window of opportunity.A chance encounter at the drive thru window is all it takes for Nyx to fall for the beautiful blonde boy in the window. It takes a few more burgers than his diet allows for him to ask the blonde boy out though.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Aranea Highwind, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	small windows

Nyx was going to kill Crowe. Honestly, he was going to just snap one of these days and wring her neck for making them go to this shitty fast food place like four times a week already. All because she was dating the girl that worked the drive-thru window and since Nyx was the only one to actually own a car ( _ and not a motorcycle) _ , he was roped into driving himself, Libertus, and Crowe to Crown Burgers on their lunch time from lectures. 

“Ah, welcome to Crown Burgers, can I take your order?” well, that didn’t sound like a girl that much but who was Nyx to judge? He watches Lib and Crowe look over the menu and Nyx gives it a glance before he answers the voice.

“I’ll take a large coke and- what do you guys want? Come on,” He gives a sigh and hears a chuckle over the box. All he can think is  _ ‘cute’ _ and doesn’t notice when Crowe and Lib tell their orders and Nyx has to pull up to the window. 

“Nyx, pull up, man.” Lib shakes his shoulder and the other man blushes as he pulls the car to the window so they can pay for the food. Crowe laughs at him, poking the back of his neck when it reddens with a creeping blush. 

“Oh, Nyx, do-do you-” Crowe is laughing as she tries to speak up but Nyx just ignores her and grabs the cash out of her hand. The window opens to a blonde guy, violet-blue eyes like gems and a smile like the sun as he rattles off the total for the food. 

Nyx blinks at him. Once, twice, three times before the guy’s smile starts to falter and Crowe’s laughter becomes too much for the two males. Libertus isn’t helping either as he tries talking to the blonde guy. 

“Sorry, he doesn’t get out much. Needs a-” Nyx slaps a hand over Lib’s mouth and shoves the cash at the blonde guy. He doesn’t wait for change and drives up to the second window to grab the food and drive away. 

“Hey! I didn’t even get to talk to Aranea!” Crowe complains as he shoves the bag at her. “Nyx, ohmigods, you’re insane!”

All he can think about is that cute chuckle and bright smile.  _ Shit _ . Just what he needed. A crush on the drive-thru guy… 

_ Fuck, what was his name? _

* * *

“You didn’t even  _ look  _ at his name tag? Oh, man, Nyx you… you are so hopeless,” Libertus is laughing and Nyx is contemplating getting a new best friend now as he lays face down on their couch. Crowe is bustling in the kitchen of the apartment and muttering about something, mainly ignoring the boys. “It’s been 2 days, man.”

“We don’t have anything to eat here, guys…” Crowe gives a dramatic sigh. 

“I swear to the gods, if you say we-” Libertus starts with a groan.

“We should go to Crown Burgers.” Both Crowe and Libertus look at Nyx as he sits up. 

“Oh. Oh no. Nyx, you- you cannot be serious,” Libertus looks like he might have a mental breakdown as he looks between Crowe and Nyx and gives a large sigh. “Don’t do this to me, guys. Please, I beg of you. My metabolism can’t handle this.”

“Welcome to Crown Burgers, how can I serve you?” the sultry voice is not what Nyx wanted to hear but Crowe instantly perks up at the sound of her girlfriend. 

“Babe!” she calls from the backseat and Nyx rolls his eyes at the brunette woman. 

“Oh, hey, lover. Pull up guys, I’ll have your food at the window.” Nyx gives a small laugh as he pulls the car up to the window and he sees the blonde guy again. 

“Oh you’re sis’ girlfriend!” The blonde gives a smile to Crowe and then looks to Nyx and Lib before pointing at them. “Thing 1 and Thing 2, right?” he chuckles again and Nyx feels his heart skip as the blonde leans down on the window sill, making Nyx count the freckles on his cheeks and nose. 

“Oi, what’s your girlfriend been saying about us, Crowe?” Libertus gives a rough laugh and Nyx just kinda stares at the guy still. 

He’s pretty sure it’s getting creepy at this point. The blonde guy looks away from Nyx and over his shoulder.  _ Yeah, it’s totally creepy now, _ he thinks. 

“Hey, move, Prompto. Let me see my girl,” Aranea bumps a hip against the guy and Nyx frowns a little when he easily just walks away and Crowe leans out the car to kiss the other girl. Lib gives a little yell about their food getting squished between them, Nyx thinks Prompto is a cute name for a cute guy. 

“Nyx, man. Just give him your number.” Lib is whispering to the dumbstruck male with a smirk. It’s like one of those shiteating grins that Nyx would throw at Lib after a round in the gym. 

“No, no way. He’s not interested in me,” Nyx denies it with his face turning red. “Come on, let’s go back to the apartment. We’ve got homework.” He starts to pull away from the window, Aranea and Crowe squawking at him before Crowe sits back in the car with a frown. “Buckle up, little lady.”

“Fuck you, Nyx. Just give Prompto your number already.”

* * *

11:59. 12:00. 12:01. 

Nyx stared at the clock on his nightstand, blinking numbers mocking his sleepless form. It was all just mocking him lately. His grades, his friends, his own cowardice to give a cute guy his number. 

“Fuck,” Nyx sits up in his bed, runs a hand through his hair and tugs a braid before he makes up his mind and stands. He barely remembers to pull on a shirt and some shorts before he’s got his keys in hand and is out the door. 

There’s no traffic at midnight so it doesn’t take more than five minutes for Nyx to reach the 24/hour Crown Burgers. He’s stuck in the drive thru behind some lady that’s taking forever to look over the menu and Nyx is almost thinking about just turning around and going home or to the gym at this point. 

He’s pulled up to the order box now and looks at it for a moment, waiting for the prompt to order. 

“What am I even doing here..?” 

“I don’t know, ordering food?” The static voice replies and Nyx almost jumps out of his skin at that. It’s Prompto’s voice. Fuck. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m… uh, how about-“ Nyx feels stupid all over again. Why is he tripping over his words? Because of a cute blonde guy in the drive thru window? 

“How about you drive up?” There’s a laugh in the voice and Nyx could honestly feel his face heating up rapidly with a blush but he drives up anyways. Prompto is leaning just outside the window when Nyx pulls next to it. “So, do you normally not know what you want at midnight? Or did you just feel like helping me waste some time?” 

“Uhm, I honestly don’t really know why I’m here. Well actually, I kinda do cause… It’s late, I’m studying for stupid college tests, and I can’t stop thinking about if I… or maybe… you, uhm, so I had to come down here and see if you were working so I could maybe ask you out on a… a date,” and Nyx wants to just drive off a bridge now as he watches Prompto’s face turn from smiling to shocked and redden by the second. 

“Did Aranea put you up to this? I swear…” Prompto looks like he’s going to pout and Nyx feels his own face flare up with a blush. “I hate it when she does this…” Nyx feels something in his chest tighten and he looks away from Prompto as he grips the steering wheel tightly. “Making me put up with this…” 

This was a  _ mistake _ , Nyx knows it now.

“I… I’m just gonna… go,” and he drives. He ignores Prompto calling after him. “ **_Shit_ ** . Shitshit. Shit _ fuck _ shitty-“ 

Should’ve known the pretty boy in the drive thru didn’t think twice about people asking him out. Nyx feels stupid now. More stupid for doing it in the middle of the night. 

Damn Crowe for making him go there that first time. He was gonna blame her, even if it’s not really her fault that Nyx feels like breaking something. He needs someone to blame though. 

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t wanna go get a burger?” Crowe gave Nyx a look and frowned as Nyx shrugged and tried not to look at her. 

“Is it so weird that I got tired of eating that shit food? Honestly,” Nyx kind of barks it out and crosses his arms over his chest before uncrossing them. He’s almost violently aware of Libertus and Crowe watching him so Nyx decides it’s probably better to leave the living room and their stares. “Just go without me.” 

“Wait just a-” he hears Crowe calling after him but doesn’t turn around as he hears Lib whispering something back to her. “Ugh, you’re such a  **guy** . Whatever, see if  _ Prompto  _ cares if you show up or not.” Nyx does turn back at that one.

“You shut the fuck up. He doesn’t give a shit okay? I know that already. Just-just  _ shut up _ , for  _ once  _ in your life.” Nyx feels his chest heaving and he’s overly aware how emotional he’s being compared to his usual relaxed nature. “Just… leave me alone, okay?” Nyx feels defeated now, tired and slightly broken. 

“I… Nyx… I-okay. I get it,” Crowe has her arms covering her middle, like a hug almost. She looks younger than she is and Nyx feels worse for it. “I’ll bring you a milkshake or something.” 

“Please don’t. Just…” Nyx waves her and Lib away before shutting the door to his room and leaning against the thin wood. He can still hear them talk in hushed tones. 

_ “I told you, Crowe. Leave it alone.” _

_ “I don’t understand why he just won’t talk to-” _

_ “Leave it alone, you’ve done enough.”  _

_ “But-” _

_ “Crowe.” _

* * *

Nyx is at the end of an evening class on campus and it’s a Friday so everyone is in a rush to leave for the night already but Nyx takes his time getting his books in his backpack. He doesn’t have anywhere to be really, unless he counts hiding out from Crowe and Lib in his own apartment. Not that he does count it.

He’s walking out of the lecture hall with his head down, rummaging through his mess of a backpack so he doesn’t see him. Doesn’t even register that someone is waiting for him and moving to block his path. 

“Oh shit-“ Nyx reaches down to grab the person that he’s now knocked over and onto their ass, only it’s Prompto and Nyx just… freezes. “Prompto…” 

“You just left! I wasn’t done talking to you!” The blonde is frowning up at Nyx and the older male blinks for a moment. He looks over Prompto and feels his chest clench when he notices that books are scattered on the ground now, probably because of Nyx again. 

“I’m sorry but I-“ Nyx swallows and tries to back away but Prompto is quick. He’s got a grip on Nyx’s wrist, surprisingly strong and sure as he pulls himself to his feet using Nyx’s weight to balance. 

“No! You’re not running away again. You don’t just… you can’t just ask me out and not let me answer you.” Prompto is biting his bottom lip and Nyx wants to kiss him so bad. 

“You gave me an answer. You didn’t wanna ‘put up with this’ so…” Nyx wrenches his wrist out of Prompto’s grip without looking at the boy, head turned down and scowl in place. 

“That’s not what I meant! You’re not listening!” Prompto grabs his elbow now and turns Nyx to him. “You need to listen to me if this is going to work out, okay?” Nyx’s heart skips a beat. “My sister is always trying to set me up with people who only ask me out to get close to her. I thought that maybe you… maybe you were the same. That maybe she and Crowe got you to ask me out because I have such a _hopeless_ _fucking_ crush on you.” 

“W-what? I…”

“But then sis was complaining about how Crowe was all worried about you and how you’ve been in such a mood these few weeks and I… I’m sorry. It’s my fault and I…” Prompto is beet red and his freckles are standing out and Nyx isn’t prepared for when the blonde leans up, quick and quiet, and he plants a chaste kiss on Nyx’s chapped lips. “I just wanted to kiss you once before you tell me to get lost.”

“I… Prompto, please tell me this… this isn’t something they put you up to?” Nyx feels a tightness in his chest and then a fist against his shoulder. 

“Asshole! I just told you that I have a huge fucking crush on you and you ask if they put me up to this?! I had to beg Aranea to get your schedule from Crowe! I bribed the campus guard to get on the grounds! You’re such a dick,” Prompto swats against Nyx’s shoulder again. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Maybe kiss me again?” Nyx gives a short laugh and his hands find a grip on the blondes hips, thumbs rubbing into the skin above Prompto’s jeans. He’s the one to lean down and press his lips against Prompto’s this time, gentle and slow and like he’ll never get to taste Prompto again. He pulls back just a hair so they’re barely touching, a breath away from each other and Nyx feels high on the taste of Prompto. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I kinda have to,” Prompto whispers out a laugh and Nyx presses his fingers tighter into the freckled skin at Prompto’s hips. 

“No you don’t. You don’t have to leave.” Nyx doesn’t want to say he’s whining but well…

“I have to go to work.”

“Call out. I’m sure your sister will understand.” Nyx peppers kisses along Prompto’s jaw and smiles when the blonde laughs at him. 

“I don’t think you know my sister that well,” Prompto detaches himself from Nyx with a groan and sets about picking up his books. “Plus, I’m already late. I told her I was coming here after school to talk some sense into your thick skull.”

“Can I walk you to work then?” Nyx gathers papers too and hands them to Prompto so he can sort them out. 

“I mean, I won’t say no but are you sure you wanna face Aranea after making Crowe worry about you?” Prompto winks at Nyx as he starts walking away, leaving the older male to ponder if it was worth the wrath of two women if he got to hold Prompto’s hand as they walked. 

“No one’s ever called me a coward before so…” Nyx grabs onto Prompto, fingers twinning together and he’s in wonder about these skinny hands that fit so well in his own calloused ones. 

It’s worth it. Facing the wrath of Aranea and Crowe was worth it to see Prompto smile and swing their hands between them as they walked together. 

So fucking worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow. it's been a hot minute huh?  
> 2020 sucks and i didn't even get quarantined to write shit, bs. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this. been siting in my folders too long now.
> 
> kudos, comments, let me know yall's thoughts. <3


End file.
